


За что пьём?

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: — За что пьём? — спросил Сквало, забирая у него бокал.— За тебя, — торжественно сказал Занзас.И улыбнулся — по-настоящему улыбнулся, открыто и смело.Как и следует улыбаться победителю.— Я не против. — Сквало коснулся своим бокалом бокала Занзаса. — Только, с твоего позволения, чёртов босс, я буду пить за Варию.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom KHR 2020 ББ-квест (макси)





	За что пьём?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ждите солнца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916161) by [fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020), [TlokeNauake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake). 




End file.
